A Klaine Drabble Series
by technicolor unicorn
Summary: Different drabbles I wrote based off of words people inboxed me. Feel free to send in a few! Kurt/Blaine pairing. Mostly fluff. Rating may change depending on where I go with it.
1. CUPCAKE

**I'm doing a Klaine Drabble Series. If you want, just add a word you'd like me to write a drabble on in a review or inbox it to me. I'm having a blast already!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

CUPCAKE

Blaine and Kurt were intertwined on Kurt's bed, snuggled as close as possible to each other.

"You're beautiful, baby," Blaine murmured, his hazel eyes boring into Kurt's glasz ones.

"Blaine, what have I told you about calling me baby?" Kurt scolded with a sigh. There was nothing he hated more than being babied. It made him feel inferior.

"I know, I know," Blaine relented. "How about sweetheart?"

Kurt shook his head. "Sounds too married couple-y."

"Darling?"

Kurt shook his head. "British."

"Love bug?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Kitten?"

"Kinky."

Blaine paused. "How about cupcake?"

Kurt threw a pillow at Blaine's head.


	2. PROSTITUTION

**More angsty than fluff. I was given the word, so I had to do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

PROSTITUTION

On Kurt's twenty-first birthday, he decided to give up.

Life just wasn't going his way.

Sure, he had friends.

An apartment in New York City.

But he was missing one thing.

Someone to love.

He was still hopelessly in love with one Blaine Anderson, but Blaine was so oblivious.

Five years, and they were still_ just friends_.

They lived together, but just as friends.

On Kurt's twenty-first birthday, he decided he was fed up with it. Enough was enough. He wasn't going to kill himself. He was above that.

People could argue that what he was going to do was much worse.

Kurt left his shared apartment, leaving only a note reading "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I loved you, Blaine. Don't bother looking for me. You won't find me. -Kurt".

The words that stuck with him all these years were his father's. "Don't throw yourself around, Kurt. _You matter_."

Kurt decided to rebel in the biggest way possible.

He sold himself into prostitution.

* * *

Blaine spent two years looking for Kurt. He loved the countertenor so much. The letter Kurt left him, the only thing left behind, was worn from the numerous amount of times it had been folded and unfolded. _"I loved you, Blaine."_ That line killed him. The past tense, mainly. How could he have been so stupid?

Blaine was always too nervous, too afraid of losing Kurt to pursue a romantic relationship with him. He was a coward.

Courage, his _ass_.

Blaine was giving up.

He was losing hope.

Two years of his life devoted to finding his best friend to no avail.

His mind told him to give up, but his heart told him to push forward.

_Kurt loved him_. Whether he still does or not, it was still something Blaine had to hold onto.

* * *

It was cold and damp out. Rain was falling steadily, and wind was blowing through the trees.

Blaine was walking down the street, his hands shoved in the pockets of his navy peacoat. It was almost midnight.

He was looking for Kurt.

He couldn't do anything else.

He was in the run-down parts of New York City. It was a pretty sketchy area, full of old apartments and abandoned homes. Blaine had looked almost everywhere else in the city. He thought he heard a dog howling in the distance.

The streetlight above a bench flickered. It looked like a scene from a horror movie. Blaine peered into the distance and saw a figure sitting on said bench, hunched over.

Blaine came closer, and he saw the figure was shivering. Blaine walked over and sat on the other end of the bench from the person. Blaine noticed it was a man.

"Sir, um, are you alright?" Blaine asked timidly, worried about this man. The man shook his head and uttered a humorless chuckle.

"I haven't been alright in two years," the man muttered in the voice of a pure countertenor's. Blaine knew instantly who the voice belonged to.

"K-Kurt?" he said softly, scooting a little closer to him. The man's head jerked upward, looking Blaine in the eye. The light of the lamp barely outlined his face, but Blaine now knew for sure. It was Kurt, his best friend, the man he loved for five years. But the mischievous sparkle in his eyes was gone. They were dead, emotionless.

"Blaine," the man whispered, his eyes softening almost immediately.

"What happened to you?" Blaine asked after a prolonged silence. Kurt sighed.

Kurt told him everything that had happened over the past seven years. He told Blaine about what he thought was love, that turned out, in his mind, to be unrequited. He told him how he decided to give up and rebel. He told him about being sold into prostitution.

"It makes me feel so dirty and used. But most of all, it makes me feel unloved," Kurt confessed in a broken whisper, his voice raw.

"_I_ love you," Blaine murmured, his words quiet but truer than anything he'd ever said before.

And both of them knew it was going to be okay.


	3. CHICKEN POX

**Please feel free to send in suggestions for words to either my inbox or include them in a review! Much appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

CHICKEN POX

The past three months had been the best of Kurt's life by a long shot. He was content with his life and had a boyfriend who _loved _him. A boyfriend who looked at him like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

And here they were, kissing heatedly on Kurt's bed. Blaine was on top of him, straddling his waist, careful not to crush him, for the countertenor seemed so delicate (though Blaine knew for a fact that he wasn't). Blaine had already slid his boyfriend's Marc Jacobs cashmere cardigan off, and he was now working on the crisp cotton white button-down that was previously under aforementioned cardigan, their lips locked the entire time.

Blaine was just undoing the third button from the top when Kurt froze. Blaine instantly pulled away, not wanting to push his boyfriend past his limits. Karofsky still haunted Kurt from time to time.

"What's wrong, darling?" Blaine murmured, still hovering over the countertenor. Nothing but concern filled his hazel eyes.

"My chest...I-It's covered in scars," Kurt whispered. He hesitated before unbuttoning his shirt the remainder of the way. Dozens of marks dotted his porcelain chest. He could feel Blaine's eyes on his chest and was instantly embarrassed, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

"I had chicken pox when I was four," Kurt explained. "I've always been ashamed of them." His voice was softer and weaker with the second sentence.

Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes gazing into Kurt's liquid glasz ones.

"You're beautiful," Blaine murmured, and he proceeded to press a soft kiss to each scar.

For the first time, Kurt really did feel beautiful.


	4. PERFECT

**AN: Not too sure I like this one so much. Read and review anyways? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

PERFECT

Kurt had a habit of counting his flaws. He'd stand in front of a mirror and tear himself apart. His hair was too stiff, too boring. His nose was too cutesy and kind of made him look like a pig. His teeth were curved and just plain ugly. His jawline was effeminate and he barely needed to shave. His shoulders weren't broad enough. He had a dimple in his chin that he despised. His eyebrows weren't arched enough. His stomach stuck out a bit. He had pear hips. His legs weren't shaped enough.

And that was just the start of it.

He had practically quarantined himself. He considered himself unloveable, so he didn't even bother trying anymore.

He knew no one was perfect, but, in his mind, he was the furthest from it that he could possibly be.

* * *

Blaine begged to differ.

He thought Kurt's hair was soft and beautiful. His nose was adorable, and Blaine loved the way he scrunched it up when he kissed it. His smiles were rare, but they made Blaine's day. Blaine loved the sensitivity of Kurt's jawline and the irresistible way he shuddered and moaned when Blaine trailed kisses along it. Blaine loved the height of Kurt's shoulders and how Kurt insisted on leading their slow dances, so Blaine's head fit perfectly on his shoulder. Blaine loved the way Kurt's chin made him look youthful, childlike, and innocent, like an angel. He loved the way Kurt's eyebrows alone could convey so much emotion, whether it be snarky, surprised, or curious. He adored how Kurt's stomach was soft and resembled porcelain, yet was just toned enough. Blaine loved Kurt's hips and the movements they made that were probably sinful. He loved the flexibility of his legs and how they seemed to go on for miles.

And that was just the start of it.

Blaine knew no one was perfect, but, in his mind, Kurt was as closest to it as he could possibly be.

Someday, he'd make Kurt believe it.


	5. BUBBLEGUM

**AN: Wrote this one awhile ago, but forgot to post it. Read and review? Feedback is ALWAYS appreciated.**

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

Blaine always had a thing for bubblegum. It was his favorite flavor of, well, anything. When he came across a bag of Dum Dum lollipops, he went straight for the bubblegum flavor. Luckily for him, aforementioned flavor wasn't the most popular of kids his age. When 5 gum came out with the bubblegum flavor, he was overjoyed and bought a box of 24 packs of the flavor. He wouldn't go as far as saying he was addicted, however.

Kurt decided to revisit his childhood one sunny afternoon and dragged Blaine along with him back to the good days. They went to the annual beginning of summer fair that took place in Columbus. Kurt and Blaine, only friends, played game after game in the fair. They won four games each, and each time they won, they received a pink gum ball.

Blaine devoured aforementioned gum balls greedily, loving the sugary sweet taste in his mouth. Kurt did the same. By the end of the day, both of their mouths were sticky, their lips stained pink. At around six, the two came down from their sugar highs and were completely exhausted.

The two leaned against the railing of a bridge that crossed over the Ohio river, talking about everything and nothing.

"Let's stay and watch the sunset," Blaine suggested. Watching the sunset was one of his favorite things to do. Kurt merely nodded in agreement and leaned slightly against Blaine as they watched the sun slip past the horizon, reds and oranges and yellows and purples dancing around the sky.

The two boys looked at each other at the exact same time, emotions that neither of them knew how to describe filling their hearts, minds, and every inch of their body.

Neither knew who initiated it, but before Blaine knew it, his lips were sealed to Kurt's, kissing in a simmering, sweet passion. Blaine's tongue flickered out at Kurt's lips, tasting the sweet residue of the pink bubblegum. His body tingled at the taste, practically overcome by the joy and sweet love and adoration and passion coming from their kiss that tasted of bubblegum.

Maybe, Blaine decided, maybe he /was/ addicted to bubblegum.


	6. BALLOON

**AN: I am _so_ smitten with kid!Klaine fics. The "I Love You" Written in Red Crayon series is probably the best series I've ever read of any fanfic. It's just adorable, and hopefully you think this one's adorable, too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

Blaine was always a very curious little boy. As a five year old, kindergarten was the biggest adventure he's ever gotten to experience. Blaine sure loved adventures.

One Saturday morning in May, Blaine and his mommy went to the park so he could play on the swings and dig for buried treasure in the sandbox. So far, he hadn't found anything, but he was trying real hard.

Blaine was making his way over to the sandbox when be noticed another little boy sitting on the edge of it.

Blaine realized the boy was crying, and then he realized the boy was Kurt Hummel, who was in his class.

None of the other boys seemed to like Kurt, but Blaine had no clue why. He thought Kurt was real pretty. Beautiful, actually. Blaine's mommy taught him that word last week.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat down beside him.

"Hi, Kurtsie," Blaine said in the nicest voice he could manage. Kurt sniffled. Blaine frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, tears streaking down his innocent, angelic face. "You know Dave? In our class?" Blaine nodded. "He pushed me off the swing I was playing on. And then he called me a girl."

Blaine gasped and immediately hugged the crying five year old.

"That was real mean of him, Kurtsie. You're not a girl. I think you're real tough. See?" Blaine pointed to Kurt's unskinned knees. "You didn't even get a owie." Kurt looked down at his knees, then back up at Blaine.

"You're right," he said, managing a small smile.

"Come on! Wanna play in the sandbox with me? I'm looking for buried treasure," Blaine said with an official nod. Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes, his tears subsiding.

"What's... buried trea-treasure?" Kurt asked, trying out the big words.

"Stuff in the sand that you have to dig for to find! It's like a gummy worm in the bottom of your ice cream sundae. The gummy worm is under all the ice cream, and you have to find it!" Blaine smiled. Kirt understood now, so he nodded.

"Oh, I get it. I don't want to mess up my new play outfit, though..." Kurt said with a sigh. Blaine nodded seriously.

"I bet. You look real pretty in it," Blaine said, and Kurt blushed.

"You're my new boyfriend, okay?" Blaine decided.

"Okay," Kurt agreed with a smile. He always wanted a boyfriend, and Blaine looked like Prince Eric from his most favorite movie, The Little Mermaid.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, then he looked around the park and saw a man handing out balloons. He squealed.

"Come on, Kurtsie!" Blaine exclaimed, grabbing his brand new boyfriend's hand and leading him over to the man with the balloons. Kurt picked out a blue one to bring out his eyes, and Blaine picked out a pink one because it was his best color. Blaine held the balloon in his right hand and held Kurt's hand with his left. Kurt held the balloon in his left hand and held Blaine's hand with his right.

They found a comfy spot in the grass and lay down side by side, still holding hands and balloons. They were talking about Disney princesses when suddenly, a gust of wind loosened Kurt's grip on his balloon and it flew out of his hand, up towards the sky. He immediately cried out and stood up, jumping up and trying to reach his balloon, but it was too late. His balloon was up in the clouds. He collapsed onto the grass again, his bottom lip quivering. Blaine sat up next to Kurt and rubbed his back.

"It's okay, Kurtsie," he said comfortingly. He could tell Kurt was about to cry, and he didn't wantthat to happen. Blaine didn't like it when Kurt cried.

"Here. Have my balloon," Blaine said. He tied the string around Kurt's slim wrist and smiled.

"Thank you, Blainey!" Kurt smiled, his spirits instantly lifted. "You're the best boyfriend in the whole wide world."

Blaine just smiled. He disagreed with Kurt, but he knew not to say so. He kept his opinion to himself. He knew that Kurt was really the best boyfriend in the whole wide world. Maybe even the whole universe.


End file.
